


Keep To Your Side Of The Bed

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 3, Kikaga week, M/M, Pre Relationship, Vacation, bed sharing, coy kise, kagakise week, shy kagami, the old trope of sharing a hotel only to find out that it has only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: On a visit to New York City, Kagami and Kise have to share a hotel room together. And of course there is only one bed.





	Keep To Your Side Of The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kagakise/Kikaga week. 
> 
> Basically, they're both third years and this is after their final Winter Cup.

Kagami had been in New York that week for a college visit. Kise had arrived earlier that day for a photo shoot. Weeks ago, upon hearing that they would be in New York at the same time, they had planned to meet up.

The whole day they traveled through the city. Sightseeing, getting lunch, watching a group of people play a game of street ball, walking around Central Park.

They lost track of time and by the time they finished dinner and left the restaurant, which they spent hours talking after finishing, it was dark. Truth was, Kagami didn’t want to leave him that night. But when he looked at his watch, it was past midnight.

 Neither had any idea where they were in relation to their hotels, but Kagami knew they were far. By the time they figured it out and got back, it would probably be morning. And they were both so tired.

“We’ll just stay somewhere for the night.” Kise said.

“I don’t know.” Kagami said knowing that his face was getting red. “Don’t you have a photo shoot tomorrow?”

“It’s not until the evening.” Kise pulled out his wallet. “Don’t worry I’ll get us a room.”

It didn’t take long to find a decently priced hotel and when they entered, Kise walked up to the counter. Kagami cringed as he over heard his terrible English and almost felt the need to go up and help him. But soon Kise was walking back holding a room key.

They rode the elevator up to their floor, Kagami kept his distance, occasionally glancing over at his friend. God he was pretty. And the fact that they were sharing a hotel room together…

Kagami looked down, not wanting Kise to see him blush. Kagami had had his eye on Kise the past three years. When they first met, he thought he was annoying and arrogant and only wanted to beat him at basketball. But over time, towards the end of the Winter Cup, he had started to like the copy cat, and then, after watching his game with Haizaki, he started to realize that his feelings may be deeper than simply wanting to be the guys friend.

But Kagami had no idea how Kise would feel about it. He had suspected that Kise might be attracted to men, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. And if he were wrong… he shuddered thinking about that. It could be the end of their friendship right there. And when everyone else found out…

They walked through the hall not saying anything to each other and to the room. Kise unlocked the door and they stepped inside… only to see that the room had one bed. It was king sized, but still only one.

“Kise…” Kagami eyed him.

“Um… I said it was for two… and I’m not sure what they said next but I thought this would be fine.”

Kagami groaned.

“But I don’t mind sharing.” Kise forced a smile.

His face was burning now. Kise was suggesting that they share the bed.

He gulped. There was always the floor or the bathtub, but he had been on his feet all day and that bed was so inviting. And it was also pretty big… as long as they kept to each other’s side... it would be like they weren’t sharing at all.

“Um, okay.” Kagami said and walked over to the side by the window. He sat and stared outside, at the ground below. There was another hotel across from them. One window still had the curtains open and he could see a couple inside watching TV.

Then Kagami heard pants unzipping. He felt himself tense up. This shouldn’t be that big of a deal. He and Kise had shared a locker room when they were on team vorpal swords. He didn’t stare at Kise, even though he kept his pants off longer than anyone. But remembering back to that day, he and Aomine were arguing over something. Streetball he thought.

Kagami laid down and then quickly pulled the blankets over him, not looking over at Kise.

“Um… aren’t you uncomfortable?” Kise asked pulling the blankets over him. Kagami finally glanced over and too his relief, Kise was still wearing his shirt.

“No I’m fine.” Kagami said quickly. He wasn’t. He had been wearing those jeans all day and they were uncomfortable.

The lights were turned off and Kise grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on a made for TV movie. Not being able to speak English that well, he kept asking Kagami what the characters were saying.

Kagami tossed and turned and finally resigned to the fact that he couldn’t sleep in his jeans and slipped them off. Then he kept to the very edge of the bed. If he rolled over he’d fall off.

He fell asleep sometime in the middle of the movie. He dreamed that he was back in Japan, playing in a game. Seirin vs Kaijo. No, actually, it was just him and Kise playing a one on one. Kise stood across from him dribbling, and then he winked.

Kagami frowned wanting him to take the game seriously. But Kise slowly moved forward, not to get by him, but closer to him.

“Hey what are you doing?” He frowned.

“Just watch Kagamicchi.”

 oon they were practically touching and Kagami could feel his breath on his face.

He then became aware that he was lying in bed. His legs were intertwined with someone’s and he could hear breathing.

Kagami opened his eyes and nearly gasped. Kise was right up against him, one of his arms slung over him. Their faces were so close, almost touching. He could just kiss those lips…

 “K-Kise what are you doing on my side of the bed!”

Kise moaned and then opened his eyes. “Huh? Oh sorry Kagamicchi!”

As he started to roll over Kagami lifted his head only to realize that they were on Kise’s side. He had been the one that rolled into him and Kise was right at the edge.

“Kise!” Kagami grabbed him just as he was falling.

“What!” Kise threw his arms around him and held him tight...

In order to avoid being pulled off the bed, Kagami rolled over, pulling Kise on top of him. Kise stared at the edge, where he had almost fallen and kept arms around Kagami.

Once they both calmed down, the two just stared at each other, there faces so close. Kagami’s heart was pounding as he stared into his Kise’s eyes. God he was pretty.

Kise grinned. “So Kagamicchi… you were the one that rolled over me. Did you just want to cuddle?”

Kagami could feel his face burning. “What! No!” He rolled to the side and Kise slid off. And then he sat up breathing heavily and pulled the blanket over him.

Kise laughed. “It’s okay Kagamicchi, I know you didn’t mean to.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, they didn’t speak about the incident. That evening, Kagami walked with Kise to his photoshoot. The last thing he wanted was for him to get lost in the city, especially because his English wasn’t that great. Who knew where Kise would end up.

“You know Kagamicchi,” Kise said before he walked into the building. “We should stay with each other again tonight. You can come to my hotel.”

“Huh? Why?” Kagami raised his eye brow at him. They had only planned to spend those two days together. Kagami had a college visit the next day.

Kise stepped closer and then whispered into his ear. “Because I know you enjoyed it.”  He then winked at him.

For about the tenth time that day, Kagami’s face got red. Kise laughed and started to walk into the building. “You have my cell phone number if you want to.”

Kagami looked down at the ground. So he knew… But he was offering, so that must mean… Maybe he would take him up on the offer.


End file.
